yOu gOt mAiL!
by xxSharingan13xx
Summary: .Misty Raia. Sakura is a determined novelist until she stumbled an old yearbook after submitting her work. What will happen if she meets her childhood friend again through messenger? Can he be trusted? Or was he really Sasuke? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**yOu gOt mAiL**

By Misty Raia

**mE:** I have a new fic! And I owe this all to my friend. She told me about this fic she wants to post but doesn't have time. I hope the plot won't confuse you! And I'll definitely try my best not to mess up. Oo

**Summary: **Sakura is a determined novelist until she stumbled an old yearbook after submitting her work. What will happen if she meets her childhood friend again through messenger? Can he be trusted? Or was he really Sasuke? SasuSaku R&R

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

Chapter 1

A pink-haired lass, about 20 at her age, looked wearily outside her windowpane. The sunlight blinded her to the extent that she can't help but to close her eyes.

New day. New me. New problems. _Why did I ever have myself stuck in this kind of thing?_ She rolled off her bed and fell down straight to the floor. Sakura scratched her head a number of times before she got into her feet.

She prepared herself a cup of steaming coffee, a couple of sausages and fried eggs before she sat on her chair in front of the computer table. She sliced her sausage into two before she moved her mouse.

_Damn this manuscript! _the impulsive writer thought. She deepened her views before she tapped the keyboard to write some sentences. Then, she blankly stared at the monitor. _No! That's not how the way the story should go!_ She selected all the items and deleted them without even thinking twice.

Then, it came to her senses...

"WTF?! I was working in that for a week! Arrrgh!" She immediately undid what she scrubbed out and gave a pitiful sigh. She erased the sentences she typed a while ago before starting again.

_Lest, the girl moved away from where her heart dictates, away from him..._

That's not bad! She continued typing until she finished a chapter. She beamed satisfactorily before she got her empty plate. When she stood up, her foot got up with the AVR of her computer... then her monitor went black...

"Fuck! I haven't saved that one!" she cried. "That's no fair!" She pushed away the keyboard and blamed herself for what happened. _Oh no! Why do these things happen to me? Oh come on, I am just dreaming! These can't be!_ She straightened up and tried to act calmly.

"After all, I don't have to worry. Everything is still in here!" she pointed her head and started to grin.

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

This is Haruno Sakura, a novelist in profession. Most of the time, she will be staring blankly at her screen when she can't think of anything. She occasionally slaps back herself to reality especially when she was totally drowned at her stories. She believes at everything that ends happily ever after. That's why she decided to be a writer.

If she can't squeeze out what's in her head, she gets herself a pencil and scribble big circles and small circles in a clean sheet of paper. Then, she would blame herself for wasting precious time instead of continuing every story she thinks. She crumples these papers and throws them to furnace.

She's not the introvert one, but she avoids almost everyone. She decided to have her own apartment to be able to settle her mind and thoughts. Her only motivation is the sunrise. _Sunrise comes, sunrise goes..._ That's her favorite line and she often writes things about love and stuffs like breaking up or reuniting and even sex.

She hopes that one day, her novels will come into life and help her find her Prince.

"But Princes only appear in fairy tales. When you're writing, reality is one of the most important things you must consider. How can a knight in shining armor materialize in this cruel world of mine?" she said while having a reality check on her works.

She may be miserable, but she must keep up. But there are also times when she's hopeless, totally hopeless. Often times, her editor will come barging in her apartment, demanding for a new book. _Hell! It's not easy to come up with a 200-page-font-size-8 manuscript in a week!_ She doesn't have times for parties and whatever; she just feed up herself with delivered pizzas and take-out meals.

Her cab was a mess. Many papers were scattered on the floor. All the things she doesn't need are all dumped before her bed. Sometimes she sweeps and puts up her closet but most of the time does not.

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

"HARUNO SAKURA, HAND ME THAT PAPER TOMORROW OR I WON'T ACCEPT YOUR STORIES ANYMORE!!"

"Ah, yes, sir! Don't worry I will!" she said politely. But deep inside her, she screams with this arrogant editor-in-chief she has. _Damn you_.

She quietly hangs the phone and faced her screen. Another sleepless night, she supposes. She placed a glass of water in front of the computer table before she started typing.

"Deadlines, why do I have to keep up with the deadlines?" she asked miserably, as if waiting an answer from the glass. "They should know that they mustn't pressure writers like me. We need to maximize our imagination, establish and organize our thoughts." She continued to type as she talks.

"That's very important for us. Time, as not everyone anyone thinks, is the most important thing we all need."

At about 2:45 AM, she yawns gloomily, her eyes half close. All she needs now is a very good ending and PUFF! Tomorrow will be a great day to her. She can't wait to see the face of that big boss of them after he reads her work.

_Okay, I'll just take a nap to recharge._

Even while sleeping, her mind is still concentrated to her matters. A good ending... an unforgettable ending... an ending very suitable for something like her novel... an ending she wants... an ending she dreams off...

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

The faint sunlight touched her face. Which made her head pop up.

9:00?! She's dead!

She opened her messages in her telephone and...

"HARUNO! GET THAT THING TO ME NOW!"

Sakura leaped from where she was seated and faced the monitor. _An ending, I need and ending!_ She scratched her head and tried to think something decent.

She inhaled deeply and sunk into her thoughts. _I need an ending._ Then, like a flash of thunder, her lips curled into a smile! "Perfect!" she giggled. She typed happily and saved her work in a CD before she leaped for joy.

Her excitement was interrupted when she bumped herself into her shelves and hardbound dusty books feel straight to her head. She laughed her heart out and tried to stand. She got herself a taxi and went directly to their company.

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

This is one of the happiest days in her life. When she got into her ed-in-chief's desk, she can tell that he's not happy. Well, she's late. But at least she made it. She received her pay and as usual, he asked her to write something that's applicable on the skyrocketing technology they have now. And it's a miracle he gave her two months to finish that one.

With her well-deserved money on her hand, she decided to give herself a break and ordered a nice triple-stuffed crust pizza for her dinner. She happily eats a potato chip on her way home and she hummed a happy tune.

_Since when did I learned that song?_ Hmm... Forget about it!

When she reached her apartment, she got herself in with her keys. Upon opening the door, she fell directly into her face as a bumpy book got stuck on her feet.

"Oh no." she complained hideously as she stood up. "That book is definitely a mess!" Sakura sat and grabbed the book she stumbled upon. _Maybe its one of the books that fell when I got too excited. Why do I have to be bumped or knocked especially when I am happy?_

It was a heavy and a well-rotten book. Its pages were turning yellow and the dust invades its title. She coughed a couple of times when she blew the dirt away.

"Year Book?!" she read. "Oh, my yearbook! It's been a while." Sakura smiled as she turned the pages. Oh, full of memories! These are the times when she was in grade school! Well, for her, that's the loveliest part of her life. You know, innocence and vulnerability.

She surpasses a grin as she saw her old teachers. "Oh, this is the most perverted teacher I ever had! And this is my favorite one, our teacher in literature!" she exclaimed excitedly. Pages from pages, faces from faces... memories from memories.

_My section! I wonder how my classmates are doing now._ She saw her old friends and made her smile happily. This is me!" pointing at the picture of a girl with a long hair. "I want to be a writer someday." These are the words written below her name. _I want to be a writer._

Then, opposite her picture, her friend was there.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Nice. _It's been long since we met. _"I know! He was the one who helps me a lot. Even though he's a bit silent and still!" she laughed. She stared his photo for a minute. She tried to touch the lifeless paper in front of her.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Flashes on memories invaded her mind. She turned the pages and saw they pictures in their graduation. That boy seated next to her was Uchiha Sasuke, the greatest best friend anyone can have.

"He's the one who assist me, especially when we have camps. He's usually the one who lights up the fire for me." Then, she saw their pictures while performing a play. "Sasuke is really cute in his prince costume." _Cute._ "I bet he's really attracting chicks from near and far. Even when we were still kids, he's been the center of attention by girls." She giggled.

She's one of them, of those girls who were dying for him. But he only treats her a friend. Sometimes, when they both walk home, she'd rather be left behind to be able to see his back. This is the way she admires him.

Until the day came they he their place. It was raining then. Sakura can picture the scene perfectly... the raindrops were drenching her hair, but she didn't care. She's waiting for Sasuke in a playground that time. But he didn't arrive. While she was heading home, she saw him in a car, with his parents.

Sakura closed her eyes.

_"I would be leaving. I'm sorry..." his eyes were not looking straightly at her. There was even no sign of... anything... I tried to stop him, but their car was moving away really fast. I cried... then I saw his head by the window._

_Those words..._

_"I want to be a singer. I will do anything! I hope you would be a great writer too!" his voice was hoarse but little Sakura understood every word he said. "I know I will see you again!"_

"I want to be a singer someday." Sakura read the lines. She fastened the grip in the book as she read it again. "I want to be a singer."

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

She flipped the book into its last pages and searched for any contact that she can use to reach him. "Uchiha... Uchiha..." she searched for his name and finally she got it.

"Uchiha Sasuke. 875-1942." She grabbed for the phone recklessly and dialed the number. _Please... just... just give me the chance..._

But the dial tone went busy.

_Hey, he already moved, remember?_

Oh, yeah. Why didn't she think of that? Her chance to meet him again collapsed. No, they used to have that phone number when they used to stay at their village. They moved out and apparently changed their numbers. Stupid!

She felt silent for a while and stared blankly at the book. In any minute, she can tore the pages. Just like what she does when she's typing. You know, start all over again. _Uchiha Sasuke. 875-1942. _

She froze.

"It won't hurt to try..." she said to herself. "Even if it won't work just like the phone."

Sakura's I.Q. of 130 dictates her that 'hey, it's been... 10 years! Do you think her still keeps that same e-mail add? Go back to your senses.' But she shook her head fervently and faced her computer again. She immediately connected to the Internet and rush to the " she typed.

She crossed her fingers before typing again...

**Myx-Writer: **Hello there

Her heart froze when she saw that he's online. _Huh?_ There's no doubt that this is his e-mail add, why on hell would he be online?

**Jersey-07: **And you are?

**Myx-Writer: **I am Haruno Sakura

**Myx-Writer:** I think that you are my best friend when I was in grade school

For just a minute, her heart pounded so fast. She waited for him to reply in outmost joy as she took a bite in her pizza.

**Jersey-07: **How well can I trust you?

**Myx-Writer: **Don't you believe me?

**Jersey-07: **I'm not asking for that one

**Jersey-07:** How can I immediately know if you're lying or not? You just popped out of nowhere then started claming to be my best friend.

Sakura then started to absorb what he wrote.

**Jersey-07: **This is the internet

**Jersey-07: **I'll block you after 10 seconds

**Myx-Writer: **Oh... you told me once you want to be a singer

**Myx-Writer: **I just want to know of this is really my friend

**Myx-Writer: **Did I offend you in a way?

**Myx-Writer: **Sorry...

This is it. What a cram in the Internet! She hasn't thought of that. She's not even sure that this is really her friend. If she were he, she would have blocked the user even after the first message. But... its just normal if he just ignores her, maybe he received many e-mails from any other girls too. That's why it's quite difficult to trust anyone.

She stared at her screen and drowsed herself to compulsion.

"So much for having a try." But at least she knew that there was someone in the end of the line. Somewhat, she found a connection between him. He maybe Sasuke, he may not be. _But at least I tried._

There is no way in contacting him... which means that there is a zero possibility that she'll meet him... not in this city... not here...

When she was about to disconnect, a new window popped up.

**Jersey-07:** Wait

**Jersey-07: **I didn't mean it

**Jersey-07: **I never thought that you'd take that one seriously

The next minute, Sakura found herself typing uncontrollably.

**Myx-Writer: **Ohh... do you mean it? I thought you were mad... you know...

**Myx-Writer: **For popping out like that

**Myx-Writer: **I'm sorry

**Jersey-07: **No!

**Jersey-07:** I was suppose to be the one to apologize

**Myx-Writer: **Sorry :D

**Myx-Writer: **

**Jersey-07: **I told you I was the one who's apologizing

**Myx-Writer: **Sorry

**Jersey-07: **You're making a habit out of it

**Myx-Writer: **I'm sorry...

**Jersey-07: **I'll hang up

**Myx-Writer: **Oh, I was just joking

**Myx-Writer: **Sorry :D

**Jersey-07: **Okay

**Jersey-07: **I know there's no point of arguing

**Jersey-07: **You know what...

**Jersey-07: **Nothing!

**Myx-Writer: **Do you want to tell me something?

**Jersey-07:** Just tell me something about you

**Myx-Writer: **I don't know what to say...

**Jersey-07: **If you are really my friend, tell me something

**Jersey-07: **Something about...

**Myx-Writer: **Ah, memories?

**Jersey-07: **Yup!

**Myx-Writer: **...

**Myx-Writer:** ...

**Jersey-07: **Patience is not my thing

**Myx-Writer:** Oh, I see.

**Myx-Writer: **Uhm...

**Myx-Writer: **When you were a child, we used to play in the playground to build sand castles. In our first grade, when we had our first field trip, you were my partner. You bought me a pink cotton candy and a balloon when we were in the zoo. Almost everyone annoys you, but until now, you did not told me why I don't annoy you in a sense that... you know...

What else? Sakura scratched her head when she tried to thing of anything else.

They once had a camping. But she thinks twice whether Sasuke still remembers that time or not... when they were fishing and building their tents...

**Jersey-07:** Wow

**Myx-Writer: **How would I know that you're not faking either?

**Myx-Writer: **You know...

**Jersey-07: **Remember when we had our camping? I doubt but we were fishing then. You even had a difficulty fastening you tent. But the most exciting part was when we had a bonfire. I was telling you stories then but you fell asleep. So, I decided to take you to my tent...

Sakura was stunned.

**Myx-Writer: **Magnificent

**Myx-Writer: **But my memory serves me right. You brought me to my tent! Not to yours!

**Jersey-07: **How will you know? You're sleeping then!

**Myx-Writer: **But I'm positive that I am in MY tent

**Jersey-07: **No you're not

**Myx-Writer: **Yes it is

**Jersey-07: **No its not

**Myx-Writer: **Yes it is

**Jersey-07: **No its not

**Myx-Writer: **Yes it is

**Jersey-07:** ...

**Myx-Writer: **...

**Jersey-07: **No its not

**Myx-Writer: **No its not

**Myx-Writer: **So I won then

**Jersey-07: **Hey you were suppose to say 'yes it is'

Sakura broke into laughter. She didn't knew he would be that... childish...

**Jersey-07: **Anyway, got to go now

**Myx-Writer: **Why so early?

**Myx-Writer: **Oops, sorry...

**Jersey-07: **I have a gig

**Myx-Writer: **I see

**Jersey-07: **See you later

**Myx-Writer: **Later?!

_Later?_

**Myx-Writer: **Okay

**Myx-Writer: **Bye

**Jersey-07:** Bye

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**mE: **Reviews please... I don't know if I will continue it. After all, I just want to share this one... so... btw, isn't **_Jersey07_** cute? Or would you want to change it? And the phone number that appeared there was _my _phone number. But I live in the Philippines.

:D

:D

:D

Please sign a review.


	2. Chapter 2

You Got Mail 

By Misty Raia

**mE: **Our phone became really a junk that's why I can't connect. Hmm… I have uploading problems in the first chapter because underscores won't seem to appear. The email address didn't even appeared. It was suppose to be the part when Sakura looked at the contacts once more. The email ad must've appeared in there but I don't know what happened. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**pReViOusLy: **

**Jersey07: **See you later

**MyxWriter: **Later?!

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

Chapter 2 

Sakura giggled from where she was seated. Her mind was still debating whether she woke up on his tent what so ever. So much for trying… _Uchiha Sasuke. _She nodded in satisfaction. If he's faking or what, he won't be able to recall the camp thing when they were young.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed. "Wow, what an inspiration!"

She immediately opened the Microsoft Word and began her story… _her_ story. She tapped her keyboard with outmost excitement. Since when did she felt like this? Her graduation in college…? Her first published book…?

She didn't even noticed that it's already 10:47 PM. Sakura made herself a nice coffee before sitting again. _I can finish this stuff in no less than 2 weeks._

"The guy must be… the guy must be a typical boy-next-door and a mysterious type," she said, trying to picture her characters. "He has a raven hair, technically a prodigy in disguise. His eyes… Ah! Deep blue eyes… his face was a bit pale… making him look distant!" Sakura smiled upon imagining all of these. "And he would be…" _Uchiha Sasuke._ "That won't be fair!"

She faced her clock and felt disappointed. _I was just having fun… why do the clock always slows down when anything bad is happening? Like when ed-in-chief scolds at me… but when deadlines come, it's damn too fast!_ She started to mumble words before she shut down her computer.

"Tomorrow, I will continue my story… and by tomorrow I must name that mysterious guy…"

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

Sakura opened her eyes exactly at 4:45 AM. It's too early for her, yet, she seemed not so sad about it. She immediately took a shower and prepared her breakfast.

"You mustn't annoy a jolly girl at times like this." Sakura told herself. "Hey, I will add that line! Haha! Everything is going really fine!"

Sakura slipped her jogging pants and decided to have a walk. _November 21, it must be cold out there._ She got herself a jacket before lying back to her bed. "I will be back at 7:00, I promise," she whispered, as if her bed would reply. She beamed for a while before heading straight out of her door.

She jogged silently through the staircase because she doesn't feel like taking the elevator. _Every writer must be motivated by this… _she thought. When she opened the main door, she felt the chilly breeze that swept to her face. Her body shivered but she continued walking.

"Maybe I'll just stay at the park, down by the Cherry Blossom tree."

She walked happily like she never walked before. She looked at the clouds above her; the morning stars were still sparking, glittering, as if flowing into her mood. The fresh air soothed her. She closed her eyes for a minute to feel everything. _Everything is so still, so quite._

"Hey, watch out!"

The next moment, Sakura saw herself sitting by the sidewalk in front of a stumbled bike. She held her head and glared frantically at the owner of the bike.

"Can't you see I'm relaxing here?" she almost yelled.

The guy just looked emptily at her. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, which suits his pair of darken eyes. "Yes but I bet you didn't see me 'cause your eyes were shut!"

"Oh?" Sakura looked at him angrily. "Hey mister, it was you who bumped me. What will happen if my head smashed accidentally to the cement road? Would you pay for my hospital bills? Will you talk to my ed to extend my deadline? Huh?"

The guy just sighed. "So you're a writer?" he paused. "You look like a beggar for me."

Sakura blushed in shame. _This guy doesn't have any idea who I really am. Isn't he the most ignorant person a great novelist like her can meet? _She lifted her head above him. "You… I don't know what you want. But I won't waste my precious time for such a jerk like you, understand?" she pointed her finger in his chest. "Can you please move away? I would have to think what will happen to my story if you don't mind."

With that, Sakura brushed her pants and started to jog away.

"Sorry." She said sarcastically. _Damn that guy. _If she ever describes her guy in her story, it would be definitely opposite of him… not that ignorant, knows his limitations, really a gentle… and of course romantic. She blushed upon imagining his dream guy… _Uchiha Sasuke…_

"It only serves you right!" zoomed the guy as he passed straightly in front of her. "You're lucky you just bumped into a bike, but if you'll continue doing that, a truck might devastate all your 'novelist' plans." He smirked off before turning into a street.

Sakura felt her blood rise above her head. "I'll kill that fucking guy if I'll ever meet him again." She promised to herself.

She continued walking, but now, cautiously to prevent herself from drowning in her thoughts. _That guy has one thing right, if I will loose my mind in the middle of the street, I would be dead._

When she reached the park, much to her surprise, she saw that 'damn' guy again, sitting calmly by the bench. She was supposed to be the one sitting there, not him!

Well, he was there, with his earmuffs and other stuffs. He just sat there quietly.

"Hey!" yelled Sakura as she touched the guy's shoulders. The guy immediately jumped to his feet and eyed her furiously.

"WTF?"

"I was just kidding!" she smiled. But the guy didn't seem happy about it.

"Here's a dime, find yourself someone to talk to." He turned his back away from her. _Back._

Sakura stared blankly at him until he disappeared by the intersection with his bike. "He looks _familiar,_" she thought. "Hmm… when did I met… hmm… his back seemed really familiar! When or where did…" Sakura scratched her head to squeeze out what's in her mind.

She sat by then bench to think deeply. _I swear I already saw **that** back. _

Sakura shook her head and tried to think again. "I am positive that I just met him this morning. But his back…" Sakura scratched her head mockingly. "It must've stuck in my sub-conscious!"

Yeah, writers like her suffer to a much more complicated type of stupidity. There were times when they occasionally drift to the fantasyland, or there were instance that they think that they were really on their stories. And Sakura has a more severe infection of this.

"AHH! I'M GOING CRAZY!" she shouted.

An old man who was passing by her was shocked. Sakura just buried her head in her shoulder before apologizing. She was not supposed to shout desperately in the middle of a park especially at times like this.

She walked lazily back to her high-rise after buying herself a slice of bread and jelly. When she opened her monitor, she remembered the perfect story she's doing. The thought of his ed's face upon seeing the finish product made her smile.

But before anything else, Sakura looked out of her window.

The sun is rising! A very marvelous and endearing view of art! If she would recreate the world, there is only one thing she won't change, and that would be the orange rays of the peeping sun. _This is a good start._ Entirely forgetting about the incident that just happened in the park, she started pressing the letters in the keyboard.

You can only hear the tapping sound, the screech of the computer chair and the scribbling of Sakura. Most of the time, she would blab some sentences before putting them into her work.

_The girl made the same mistake when she was eleven years old, when her best friend went away._

Sakura sighed upon this thought. It really happened to her. But, you never know its worth until it's gone forever. Anyone who has lost something they thought was theirs forever finally comes to realize that nothing really belongs to them. _Nothing._

It's good being a novelist, thought Sakura as she continued her typing. You are able to construct your own story, the way you really want it to go. You can easily change anything, it's just the matter of retyping, deleting… but it's a good deal that everything depends on you… the characters… the plot… and most especially the ending…

Sakura never remembers a story she read when she was young that has a really sound ending… except for the waking of the dear sleeping beauty upon a kiss, everything seemed to rely on the prince himself. Why would the prince always rescue the princess? Or was that how everything must really go?

_Well, debating with your own mind can really drive you nuts!_

But Sakura got used to it. She thinks that every question has an answer. It just lays on the deeper part of her mind that she has to search for it. Just like, you know, the mysterious _back_ of the guy…

Sakura rested her back on the pillow of her bed. Her fingers were swollen for typing and her eyes were bulging from her face. "I swear, I swear! I swear I saw that back somewhere. I just can't remember… why is my mind becomes unreliable in times like recalling, memorizing…?"

She rolled her blanket and stared blankly above her. "There's nothing really good watching your ceiling from below," she said.

"I just don't know… Hmp!" she commented on her behavior lethally before connecting to the Internet. "I wonder if Sasuke is online."

**Myx-Writer:** Hello there

But there was no reply. She sat wearily and sank her body down to the CPU. "Where is Sasuke when you need him?"

**Jersey-07: **Hi

Immediately, Sakura's heart jumped. "He can't be a psycho to read minds." But she was happy; happy because he popped out when everything seemed so dull and boring.

**Jersey-07: **So what are you doing lately?

**Myx-Writer:** I'm finishing my new novel

**Myx-Writer: **Actually, I was just starting

**Myx-Writer: **You know, you must keep up with deadlines and other…

**Myx-Writer: **Stuffs… How about you?

**Jersey-07:** Nothing really

**Myx-Writer: **So…

**Myx-Writer: **I was supposed to tell something to you but I apparently forgot it

**Jersey-07: **I see

**Jersey-07: **You wanna meet up?

**Myx-Writer:** Yeah, that's what I'm about to ask

**Jersey-07: **When? Where?

**Myx-Writer: **It'll better be at…

**Myx-Writer:** Uhm…

**Myx-Writer: **I'll just send it in your email

**Jersey-07:** I told you patience is not my thing

**Myx-Writer:** But it must be

**Jersey-07: **Okay…

**Jersey-07: **Tell me about your story

Sakura blushed immediately. _Good thing I don't have my cam. _

**Myx-Writer: **It's not that really good

**Myx-Writer: **You know

**Myx-Writer: **

**Jersey-07: **I think I must wait for it then?

**Myx-Writer: **That would be great!

**Myx-Writer:** :D

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**From: mYx-wRiTeR**

**To: jErSeY-07**

**Subject: mEet uP..!**

**hELLo.. yOu sUrE aBoUt tHis mEet uP..?**

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**From: jErSeY-07**

**To: mYx-wRiTeR**

**Subject: Re: mEet uP..!**

**It'll be nice to see someone in person**

**rather than in a monitor.**

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**From: mYx-wRiTeR**

**To: jErSeY-07**

**Subject: Re: Re: mEet uP..!**

**oWkiE..**

**yOu kNoW tHe cHeRry bLosSoM tReE bY**

**tHe pArK..? wiTh tHe bEnCh..?**

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**From: jErSeY-07**

**To: mYx-wRiTeR**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: mEet uP..!**

**Yeah! By 3, if that's okay with you**

**Tomorrow**

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**From: mYx-wRiTeR**

**To: jErSeY-07**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: mEet uP..!**

**sO… sEe yAh..!**

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

It all went so fast, Sakura thought. After giving a reply, she started to think again. But this time, not about her novel, but Sasuke.

"Tomorrow?" she gulped. "I don't know… But if I won't show up I'll be like a crap… or even a stalker!" _But there is no going back!_ Sakura wrapped herself around her comforter and decided to get a goody nightly sleep for tomorrows meeting.

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

At 2:00 PM, Sakura got herself rather ready. It would be Sasuke she's meeting, not his damn ed-in-chief or any other normal persons in her life. This would be her long lost friend way back when she was grade school. She can't afford to mess up.

As Sasuke said, patience is not his thing, meaning, being late for just a minute would give him a totally bad impression towards her.

While walking, Sakura imagined what he looked like. Well, changes happen. She mustn't be surprise if she'll saw him as a real handsome guy he ever was. "Hello! Nice to meet you in person, Sasuke," she said, practicing her delivery.

She glanced at her watch before turning into the intersection. 2:50, not early, not late. She walked rather slowly this time, as if counting every step she's taking. This would be it! She will see Sasuke, after _10 years_.

When she got there, she saw a little girl playing by the lawn, an old woman knitting by the bench… and what else? No sign of him.

"Okay, I was early. It's not exactly 3 so…" Sakura said calmly, eying the little girl playing.

Then, a few minutes passed by. When she looked at her watch again, it's 3:00 PM. 3:00… he should be coming any minute now… She dusted her sandals and began waiting. Then, the most awkward thing happened…

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**mE**: I love cliff-hangers! Wahahahaha! Why do I have to be soo mean? And I hate it when the e-mail adds don't appear, you know, when they had e-mails for each other! Grrrrrrrrr! The e-mails adds don't seem to appear and it' driving me nuts! Anyway, I hope you can keep up! Even this stupid telephone of us is just isn't working. But I already finished Chapter 3! And I would update after two days if you will do me a favor… See that button at the left? Come on, it can really help much!

:D

:D

:D

JUST REVIEW OKAY????????

:D


	3. Chapter 3

You Got Mail 

By Misty Raia

**mE: **Colours Everywhere-Christian Bautista, got it?

**pReViOuSLy:**

Then, a few minutes passed by. When she looked at her watch again, it's 3:00 PM. 3:00… he should be coming any minute now… She dusted her sandals and began waiting. Then, the most awkward thing happened…

- thoughts

– conversation…

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

When Sakura tuned her head to meet him, there, she saw, the guy with a mysterious _back_. You know, the one she bumped into yesterday when she was about to start her almost-perfect day only to be devastated by that very annoying guy.

"Why in the hell are you here?" Sakura asked in outmost anger. _Why on earth is that guy, who ruined her morning yesterday here, at the same place she was, waiting?_ He's done a lot of… distractions, what does he want now?

But instead of giving her a reply, he just leaned silently by the cherry tree, totally ignoring her. And now, he was at ease wearing a red shirt that matches his watch. He made himself unnoticed by not entirely talking to Sakura. And this is so weird and awkward to her, but…

That would be much better, instead of putting up a fight with him. _What would Sasuke say when he sees me blabbing to this… kind of guy?_ The thought sends shivers through Sakura's fingertips. That's it! She was here for Sasuke, with the meet-up thing. So, it won't be long until she leaves this guy alone. After all, she didn't come here for him; she came all the way here for Sasuke. And that guy has nothing to do to him, definitely.

"Excuse me." She heard him said this, but apparently, ignored him. Yeah, that's right. If a guy ignores you, ignore him in return. That won't help, but that won't hurt either. Sakura flipped her hair and waited patiently.

"Can I ask what time is it?" he asked. Sakura felt her face turn red in anger, but as a writer and as a woman, you must not show this kind of proceed in the public.

"What do you think of me? A walking grandfather's clock?" Sakura almost said that in almost as-a-matter-of-factly tone. But she stopped herself from doing that and sat reliably by the bench. _Why is Sasuke taking soo long?_ "Don't you have a watch? Or you just want to start a conversation?" She hates it when someone seems to act so dumbly just to get her attention especially if it's a guy.

The guy just sighed before he answered. "Obviously. I just want to know if it matches yours."

Sakura turned to look at him. "Are you a stalker?" She narrowed her eyes and scanned the whole prospect of the guy. _He doesn't seem to be one but his mere actions scare me!_

From the looks of it, the guy was a bit impatient, thus, Sakura made him more irritated. _Oh, yeah, it sucks asking what time is it when you already have a watch! Guys are really really damn weird!_ She concluded that statement with an exclamation point while nodding her head.

Except Sasuke of course… She eyed the shirt of the guy before she stiffened her head. "It's 3:04. Got it? So would you stop popping out of nowhere? And leave me alone!" Sakura turned her back and raised her hands by her chest. "I have a date, so… Just leave!"

"It looks like you're not only the one who have one. And from my point of view, you were the one who constantly poke your head wherever I am," he said mockingly.

"Haha… very funny…"

_So what's taking Sasuke too long?_ Sakura can't stay with this non-sense guy forever. Instead of occasionally gazing at the guy, she started to think of Sasuke.

'I know what I'm going to tell him!' she thought. 'And maybe this time I would be able to tell him what I really feels about him…' Sakura was shocked on what she just imagined. 'Wa-wait! I mean…' she rubbed her head vigorously before heaving a sigh. Her cheeks went anemic red as she rubbed those thoughts off her head. One daydreaming a day is enough, especially for writers like her or she'll totally lose her grip from reality.

But she can't deny the fact that she _had been_ attracted to him. And that would be since they were in pre-school, when she was still with her teddy. They spent good times together but it hurts when Sakura accepts the truth that the only reason Sasuke joins her company is that he believes she's the only girl in their school that wasn't deceived by his looks. It was in grade three that Sasuke told him that. _If only he knew I have a crush on him, I bet he'll walk away from me. And he'll think I betrayed his trust and that I have taken advantage of everything._

Sasuke is not a sensitive guy when it comes to girls or feelings and other stuffs. Even if there were hundreds vying for his attention, he doesn't care much. He never liked any girl in school. Even their president who turned out to be the president of _his_ fans club can't to anything to divert his attention. Sakura laughed at this thought. He had been serious, but she likes it when he smiles… and that would be once a month! But that's better than never.

Sakura then remembered that from the locker area to the parking lot, there were always girls chasing after him. And he has to sneak silently for him to be able to go home. One time, when they were in grade four, almost all of the girls in their class were attracted to him. Every day was an agony for him, even though he was pampered to death. The girls did not allowed him to sweep, to mop or to even erase the board. For them, it's heaven, but for Sasuke, it's far worst that death!

But Sakura really liked him when it's their PE class. He was their all-time best runner and MVP. All of the girls' fantasies and dreams were all centered to him, including hers. But she must hide all these feelings to protect their friendship. That would be good fro both of them. Even if Sakura has to covey her feelings every time they talk.

It's really a shame letting someone go without them even knowing how you feel. With that, Sakura learned her lessons. Never let a loved one slip away from you.

Since Sasuke's departure, all she did was to regret the days they spent together. She should've told him. She should've told him that even though he gets mad or push her away or even think that she betrayed him. That would be much better. At least he knew what she feels. But it turned out to be the opposite. Everyday, she sits on the swing where they used to play and reminisce times until her tears slip down.

Again, Sakura was drowned in her imagination without her consent. _Heck! It's already 4:10! Where did Sasuke go?_ She tried to calm herself as the thoughts sank deeply her mind. When she was able to sue them away, she began to worry about him. "Maybe it's traffic," she whispered. _And that would make a one-hour-and-ten- minutes-of waiting for him…_

She didn't want to go home. She'll wait until seven o'clock if she needs to. She'd been waiting for this opportunity almost everyday. She won't let him slip for the second time, not now, not forever. Maybe the traffic jam was really awful, but she'll forgive Sasuke for that. It's not his fault…

Sakura calmed herself. She closed her eyes and started to think positively. Sasuke won't let this kind of opportunity too so he'll come.

"Wanna drink?"

Sakura moved her head and saw the guy, yeah, that guy. He was still there. But now, he's brought two cans of apple juice with him. "I bet he won't come," he grinned before tossing a can towards her. Sakura joined her hands in time to catch it. She stared at the can for sometime before she survived the gastric piercing she felt on her heart.

"And I bet your girl didn't come too."

She opened her can and started to drink. It's a good thing he thought of this, Sakura deliberated. The apple juice quenched her thirst, which made her feel refreshed. She doesn't blame _her _Sasuke from not arriving, and she didn't know why. Something's telling her that everything would be… just fine.

Sakura just raised her shoulders and mumbled a soft thank you. She never expected him to hear about that. Imagine being stuck with the same annoying person twice a week! That would be really frustrating. But ironically speaking, she didn't even felt a bit of irritation as time passes. Having this guy as a company while waiting for Sasuke is not that bad after all, contrary to what she thought yesterday.

_But it's much more happier if Sasuke was around._ Or well, that's what she thought.

"Isn't this such a coincidence?" asked Sakura, trying to strike a friendly conversation, rather that keeping her mouth close while waiting. Actually, she didn't really like to ask this kind of a pathetic question to him but since he left her no choice, that's the best thing that could be done.

"What coincidence?" the guy repeated.

"You know, we just met yesterday. And both of us have a common purpose of being here. And the most obvious thing would be it turned out both of the person we're waiting didn't arrived…" Sakura just let her mouth blab these words, trying not to feel anything.

The guy just shifted his head and watched the tree as the pink petals started to fall. "I don't think so… I think the one I am waiting will arrive… sooner or later… and I'm affirmative about that!" He held for his can and started to drink. He leaned his back again and sheltered his face underneath it.

"It seems to me that you really trust that person…" Sakura beamed. Then another forced silence passed by.

Before she glanced her watch again, she felt a bit bored. It's already quarter to five! It could only mean two things: number one -- she's been waiting for Sasuke for almost two hours! Who will ever have a lame excuse for such… such? NO! _Sasuke is not just an ordinary guy… maybe he stumbled upon an emergency!_ Sakura smiled at that thought. _At least he didn't intentionally wanted not to come. _

_What if something bad had happened to him on his way here? _Sakura felt her heartbeat on its loudest as she erased that possibility. That can't be…

Number two -- it also means that finally she was able to survive the not-so-boring company of this guy.

If it would have been anyone's idea to pair her up to this guy, even just for a while, she was hundred and twenty percent up that she won't be able to write again. But for second thought, he's not that such an annoying company. Well, he did when it was the first time. But aren't first impressions ceases out especially if fate will give it a chance?

She glanced to where the guy was leaning and apparent thoughts started to rush from her mind. And it didn't take long since she noticed that he was also glancing back at her. Suddenly, there was a muffled and dreamy silence. Sakura was not aware of what he was thinking. Her heart was just… taken simply by his presence. The falling petals dazzled before him. He was tipping to the trunk with much more confidence, innocence, and breathtakingly… breathtakingly…

_Sasuke._

The name just popped out into her head without consent, but immediately snapped her out of her trance. Sakura realized that she was beet-red, and rejecting all about what she felt in that guy, she stood up and prepared to leave.

Her steps were rather full of guilt, as if something was pulling her back. "Stop acting like that, Sakura! Tell me you're not attracted or falling to that kind of guy who… who…" she just sighed when she didn't gasped for the right words to say.

Her thoughts went to spin-cycle, but she pinched herself and put on a straight face. _Hey, you just had his company for just two hours. _Then his face flashed through her mind…

_He had surprisingly raven hair and looked unfazed by the bright pink petals that were falling. His skin was more tanned than what she usually sees at this point of time, and with some embarrassment to her, he was well built and good-looking._

Sakura stopped before she realized that the guy has been following her. He glanced to her with uncertainty and began to move closely. "You're a stalker, after all!" she pointed his chest and tried to regain her balance. "That waiting-someone gig in the park was just a plan for you to get through me!"

It took three whole seconds before his independent act collapsed. "You forgot your bag," he explained simply. Sakura felt her entire face burning like hell.

"A…a…a…a…"

"You just got up and left straight-forwardly without even checking your things. It's a good thing I was there or your bag will be forever in someone's filth hands."

That felt peculiarly familiar! Sakura organized her mounting thoughts for a sec…

_"You're lucky you just bumped into a bike, but if you'll continue doing that, a truck might devastate all your 'novelist' plans."_

Sakura shook her head frantically.

_But why? Why do you care so much? _She asked herself.

'That doesn't matter right now, you just need to get away!'

'But don't you feel that you somewhat remember him… he's something special I tell you.'

'He's just someone you don't want to get involved in!'

'You know him… he's so familiar. You know him… he's…'

But Sakura didn't give enough time for her mind to search. Her hands were trembling as she reached for her handbag. "Thanks," she whispered before walking away. She just felt the breeze of the wind. There's something… something in him… that she can't remember… there's something urging her to go back… but…

She looked up and saw that the raven-haired guy strangely confused. Sakura bowed her head resentfully and finally headed her way back home.

-l- -l –l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

_**Myx-Writer has signed in.**_

**Myx-Writer: **Hi

**Jersey-07: **Well, the meeting at the park was a failure.

**Myx-Writer: **Oh, I'm sorry about that

**Jersey-07: **It's nothing that big

**Myx-Writer: **I'm really really sorry!

**Jersey-07: **I told you to stop apologizing.

**Myx-Writer: **But that won't be nice

**Jersey-07: **You shouldn't be nice all the time. Some people will take advantage of you and if that happens, you'll find yourself lonesome by the side of the highway somewhere.

**Jersey-07: **I'm glad it hasn't happened to you yet

**Myx-Writer: **It has…

**Jersey-07: **WHAT?!

**Myx-Writer: **AH! It's only a joke! It's only a joke! :D

**Myx-Writer: **I can joke, you know

**Jersey-07: **Girls confuse me

**Myx-Writer: **Well, boys confuse ME

**Myx-Writer: **Uhm… I started this conversation for a reason.

**Myx-Writer: **But I eventually forgot what I'm about to say…

**Jersey-07: **Care to meet again?

**Myx-Writer: **Oh, yeah! That's it!

**Jersey-07: **Would you want to be at MF, Saturday night, 7:00?

**Myx-Writer: **Okay!

**Myx-Writer: **Anyway I was waiting for you till five at the park.

**Jersey-07: **WHAT?!

**Jersey-07: **I was there too

**Myx-Writer: **Are you playing jokes again?

**Jersey-07: **It was you who's playing jokes AGAIN

**Myx-Writer: **I'm positive I was there

**Jersey-07: **But I was there too… 100

**Myx-Writer: **But… But…

**Jersey-07: **Okay, let's just drop the topic

**Jersey-07: **I have to go and prep for a performance

**Jersey-07: **Thus the name

**Myx-Writer: **Ohhhhh!

**Myx-Writer: **Okay! See you at Saturday night!

**Jersey-07: **I would be wearing a blue shirt so you'll recognize me

**Myx-Writer: **And I'll be wearing a pink shirt

**Myx-Writer: **See yah!

**Jersey-07: **Wait! I'll give you something

**Myx-Writer: **What's that?

**Jersey-07: **I wrote a song

**Myx-Writer: **Really?! Oh my!

**Jersey-07: **You, you put the blue back in the sky

**Jersey-07: **You put the rainbow in my eyes

**Jersey-07: **A silver lining in my prayer

**Jersey-07:** And now there's colour everywhere

**Jersey-07: **You put the red back in the rules

**Jersey-07: **Just when I needed it the most

**Jersey-07: **You came along and now there's colour everywhere

_**Jersey-07 has signed off.**_

**Myx-Writer: **It was sooo beautiful…

**Myx-Writer: **I hope to see you soon, Sasuke…

_**Myx-Writer has signed off.**_

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

It was very odd to check a mailbox at this time of the night, okay it was 9:00 PM but this is the only decent thing Sakura could do. More than two dozens of fan mails from her rabid readers filled her box. It had been a week since she hasn't checked it and their editor said it's very advisable to reply as much as possible. That is to establish a much friendly part of her to them, but it seems that it's not applicable to her.

She gathered the letters and placed them in a paper bag she carried all the way down. "Well, I do have many readers, that is," Sakura smirked enthusiastically as she made her way into her room. She stuffed the letters into her bed as she started ripping the letters off.

"Ms. Haruno Sakura, I love your books. I can't wait to see the new one… Ms. Sakura, I like the way you write. I hope to see your new novel soon…" Most of the letters contain those stuffs as she grew more excited. These are more than letters to her. These are her treasures as a writer. After half an hour, she had read all the letters except one. She blankly stared at it as she looked at the back of the envelope.

"Paris? Oh, it's from mom!" She opened it and discovered that there were pictures enclosed. Sakura widened her smile as she glanced at her Mom beside the Eiffel Tower. Her tears started rolling into her cheeks as she read the letter. It was a basic hi-hello letter, and into it were things that happened. "Paris had always been how it used to be," she read. "And it would be great to be here, especially Christmas is now near."

Sakura drew all the things her mom wrote into her imagination. It's really great how she got to see her Mom even into her own thoughts. "I am also looking forward for your arrival here. We are all excited to see you. You're still our Little Princess deep within our hearts. Love, Mom."

She can't help but to cry. Sakura was in high school when her parents got a divorce. Her father left them without a trace, and her mom was forced to migrate in Paris. She was supposed to follow her after her graduation in high school, but Sakura asked if she could ask for another chance to stay. She managed to win the bargain of a couple more years but until now, she hasn't decided whether she would go there or not.

With a doze of inspiration burning inside her, she continued the story she was writing. It would be in no time that she would be able to finish it. Sakura remembered the day when she decided to write. It was after reading the first book she ever grasped her own little hands. _The Little Prince_ is everything she had asked for. His adventures from one planet to another explored the deepest of her thoughts. It felt perfect!

Novels of Voltaire and Paolo Coelho, then followed it… But nothing motivated her than what Sasuke had done. She doesn't want him to know about that of course… she doesn't want him to know that since childhood, she's been secretly in love with him.

They were supposed to write and essay way back but she didn't know how to start it. She was about to ask for Sasuke's help but she's too afraid to even walk towards him. That's it! She won't be able to pass her essay in time and that would mean disaster! But when everything seemed so hopeless and full of distress, Sasuke made his way to her and by the end of the day, Sakura was able to finish the first writing she had ever done, and thanks to him! And that would also be the day when she discovered that she liked to write and write and write, which made her conclude that she'll be a novelist someday.

It's as if everything just went to fast-forward after rewinding.

"But it's three days before Saturday!" Sakura complained, pushing the keyboard away from her. She stood up and prepared herself something to eat as she organized her thoughts.

She was dreamily imagining about Sasuke when a dark nameless guy popped out of nowhere. She brushed that off her mind before she largely sighed.

"I'm thinking about him because… because I was with him for nearly two hours yesterday. That would be it. Nothing more, nothing less," Sakura assured to herself those words but much to her irony, her mind seemed to reject it. How ridiculous! Did she think about her ed-in-chief? No. Did she think of the nice baker who greets her every morning? No, she didn't.

She tried to divert her attention to thoughts of how her story was going, or to the supermarket she hadn't managed to get to yesterday.

But she began to feel terrified. She was beginning to realize that after long months of self and mind control, an inevitable pressure and earthquake of her heart was pending to erupt. _Was this a consequence for being with that guy?_ "But this was no fair! It wasn't my idea to be with him in the first place! I can't contradict if the whole universe conspires that thing to happen!"

Sakura felt the rising of the tip of her hair in her back. What was she saying? Was she finally infected to a syndrome commonly inflicted to good writers like her? Or did she just fell in love?

"Okay, drop the third one!" she yelled, shaking her head tremendously. "It must be the second one! _It must be!_"

Sakura got herself a drink before she had what she so-called her 'reality check'.

"Sakura-chan, just breathe. And feel the notions around you." She fell into a deep silence and concentrated to _very _important matters such as… such as what she'll be taking for dinner, and whether she would wear the pink shirt with ribbons or that with laces upon it for the anticipated meeting with Sasuke.

Then the guy-in-red popped out again… Red? Red. Red!

"WTF?" She nearly tossed her head to a nearby table. "I said _very important _matters!"

Sakura rushed to the bathroom and eyed herself in the mirror. She blinked and her reflection blinked too. She flipped her hair and the reflection did the same thing too. It's such a crap when you ask why your reflection seems to copy your acts. Sometimes, it's much more irritating that way.

"Why are you staring at me?"

But the reflection didn't respond. It just copied her movements, but not her words. "Are you attracted to that guy or not? Tell me the truth?"

'What do you think?'

"Of course not! After all, I just met him…"

'Are you sure?'

"What do you mean? Of course I am!"

'Maybe you just have a crush on him.'

"But… Of course I haven't!"

'So why are you so defensive? Doesn't everything started to make sense?'

"What?"

'You think of him, his face flickers through your mind, you think his somewhat familiar. Therefore…'

"Therefore?"

'Therefore…'

"Therefore?"

'You like him!'

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**mE: **I wonder how my reviewers got psycho for knowing what's going to happen next. And thanks to **RemoteD** for telling me that I can't post emails adds here. I know this stuff is full of oc but I'll try my best. And about the **Jersey-07** thing, if you want, I can change it. Just give me your suggestions. To **taiki-kun**, I can't answer your questions, the name just popped out of my head.

:D

:D

:D

:D


	4. Chapter 4

You Got Mail 

By Misty Raia

**mE: **Chapter 4 is here! And though I want to include here their meet-up, I can't. This chapter is full of self-sentiments of Sakura. There would be also a new character showing up so better watch out. Would it be…? Ne, just see for yourself! Yay! Thanks for your reviews! Yay!

**pReViOuSLy: **

'You like him!'

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

Sakura shook her head vigorously. She tried to stamp into her mind that 'No! That can't be. And you have Sasuke, remember?' She sighed with relief and decided to wash her face. The gentle foam of the facial soap caressed her pores, making her relaxed for a bit. It's really awful, especially to her part, when she can't brush away unwanted thoughts from her head. Instead, they keep on coming back! The more she rejects them, the more it screams inside.

"No thinking, no writing, no staying up late, no coffee." Sakura said with outmost frustration. She doesn't need to worry now. Her book will be due next month, and it's two days before Saturday. Her nuisance will soon subside and it would be back to normal again. But now, Sakura decided to rest herself from all the aggravation she felt. It will be like a pizza deliverer having her day-out from a week's work.

But… _I'm more that a deliverer! For god's sake, I'm a writer!_ Those are two different things and neither the two is applicable to her. She's a writer. She knows that. But she's also a human, you know, getting frustrated and hungry for sometime, and she must do her work to earn. There are much more important things to think about rather than scabbing for something like… like that!

"Okay, tomorrow I won't write, I won't think about _him_ or even Sasuke for that matter." She felt her voice collapsed as she mentioned Sasuke. She can make exceptions anytime. After all, this is her decision and she must do her best not to regret anything.

She felt contented for her new plan and the first thing she did when she woke up (9:00 AM) was to borrow books from the library.

After she took a light shower and put her white t-shirt and plain jeans, she stared at her new self in the mirror. Nothing really changed; she looks as still as before. But the usual disgust and boredom seemed to cease out. That would be great! At least her 12-hour sleep did made something good to her. She just let her hair locks to fall naturally on her shoulders and her cheeks were strangely pink. _Maybe something good will happen!_ But she's not expecting either.

As usual, she's taking this route towards the park, because the library was adjacent to it. The last time she's squandering in this track was when she was supposed to meet up with Sasuke. But to everyone's dismay, it didn't turn out that good. But that would just be a memory untouched. She'll meet him tomorrow and that is the only thing that mattered. That had been her most anticipated day of her short life.

When she reached the tree, there were scenes that kept on flashing her mind. The red hue flickered to her, distracting her real trail. What's with that guy? She asked herself. She's positive she haven't meet her, and his behavior is a lot worst to those living at the cliffs of South Africa. He's not that nice though he's striking.

"Shucks! I don't even know his name…" Sakura felt disappointed at this thought. This would be the second time that she let somebody slip. It was just a damn name, why can't she get it? At least she was able to tell something about him to her friends sometime. She really hates it especially when she tends to forget something she as about to ay, or ask. And it felt so frustrating after that! Or was she just making excuses because she was just afraid of the possible consequences that might happen?

_Whatever it is, I don't care anymore! You see, there are those who you met which you think are really important but it's only in the end that you realize that they don't deserve you. _Sakura knows that. Those lines, most of the times, appear on her novels. She's an expert at that stance.

"Since when did I saw guys as attractive as him?" Sakura whispered for a second. Oh well, maybe that's it. She had never seen a guy like him since… since Sasuke. And it would be normal to be paying attention to him. "And I won't deny the fact that he's my type. But that doesn't reassure that I would be having dates and what-so-ever stuffs like that."

She's lying to herself again. Even though she's aware of this habit of her, she seemed to neglect it because that's the only thing she can do. And she can get away safely by this. You know, _sometimes_, dictating to your mind what you think is right and what you really wanna do is the best thing than letting your heart decide.

It has been a month since Sakura saw the parapet of this library. As she grows older, her fondness in reading seems to decelerate in a certain trend. But she can proudly tell anybody that because of this public lib, she developed awareness when it comes to the things that were amounting.

She greeted the librarian who was very tender when it comes to her. Sakura was aware that the library held copies of her books, but always feeling a bit self-conscious when someone will approach her for an autograph. Sometimes, she felt so happy and over-whelming seeing people reading and admiring her works. That's why every time she writes, she makes sure that her readers would be able to enjoy it.

Shelves upon shelves, books upon books… Everyone was busy reading or searching his or her favorite authors. When Sakura glided to her much-loved column, she decided to have something to read to eat her time. Almost everyday, this shelf was being updated with paperbacks of the most controversial authors of all times.

"Ernest Hemingway was not that my type," Sakura jolted upon seeing one of his books. She can still remember when she heard that the author just committed suicide. Well, sometimes, it just depends to the author whether they will pursue writing or not. If their answer is no, the only possible solution to rest silently against the raging inks and pens would be by slicing your wrists and ending up all.

"But I don't wanna end up like that!" said Sakura, definitely free from anxiety. Even though everything will just blow up or become a mess, never did she thought of killing herself.

It took Sakura about an hour to finally settle on the book she wants to read. She never dared to touch _The Alchemist_ for the fear of seeing herself in one of the characters. But now, she found enough courage to do it. Being held the book on her right hand, she started to find herself a nice place to read. And, with no doubt, that would be the table near the last window.

She walked silently as she passed through the children's corner, where she saw books about nature, and other fairy tales. That section of the lib became her favorite spot until she was exposed to the works of Twain.

When she arrived at the table, she was surprise because no one occupied the adjacent chairs. Sakura find the seat comfortable as she started leafing the page of the book. It is almost perfect when you are reading in the part of the library when you can see the people walking by in the streets, the greenery of the trees and the light was just enough for your reading. And this is what Sakura felt.

She had been stressing herself these days. She wasn't able to relax both her body and mind for weeks. She had been thinking nonsense things that don't help her in every way. It is such a good fad that she was able to find peace at this moment.

She was exactly at page 20 when someone asked her if the seat beside her was already taken. In a day like this, you must be as polite as you can be. Especially when the surroundings conspires everything.

"Oh, no, you can have it" she replied courteously, being carried away on her reading. Sakura didn't even take time to look at the one who asked for the seat.

"Hey, it's you!"

When Sakura heard the familiar voice, she felt a burst of excitement and happiness. Could this be… could this be…

"Ino, is that you?" Sakura faced the blonde girl at her back. It was her, Yamanaka Ino, her best friend way back when she didn't even know how to write. She had grown slender and full of poise and her eyes of blue glitters as she gave a cheerful smile.

Sakura stood up and welcomed her with a nice hug. It had been five years since they met and the last time would be their graduation in high school. Who would expect that these motivation-that-turned-up-to-be-a-therapy could bring you your best friend that you haven't seen for some time.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were here!" Sakura said as her eyes started to water. She can't control herself to be emotion especially when it comes to times like this. This unplanned reunion is really a good surprise for both of them.

Ino tried to hold on hers but apparently, they both broke into their tears. Sakura was really happy, happy to the extent that she wants to stop everything and spend the rest of the time chitchatting about their old friends, their jobs, their latest likes and apparently everything!

"This is a hell of a meet-up, don't you think?" Ino said as she wiped away her tears. She pulled the vacant seat beside Sakura and tried to open things up.

"Ohh, I've read your books!" Ino almost screamed with excitement, as if one of the rabid reviewers of her books who wants to have her autograph. But it had been long since she had one but the feeling didn't really cease out.

Everyone in the lib, including the librarian, eyed them both with much more annoyance. Ino just stuck her tongue and grinned satisfactorily while Sakura gestured apologies to all of them.

"You know, I was just finding a seat and I saw this pink-haired-girl that reminded me of a best friend that was once a coffee addict," whispered Ino as Sakura giggled.

"I didn't recognize you that instance. Oh, my, you really changed!" Sakura smiled, staring hypothetically to her long-lost friend. It's not everyday that someone will be bumping into a friend they once knew after four to five years. She might as well savor the event as far as she can.

Ino waved her pony-tailed hair before breaking into laughter. The readers glared to them for the second time, signaling both of them to hush. The two felt small, as if shrinking from all the glares they received from the readers.

"Would you prefer chit-chatting by the café? That would be much more liberating!" suggested Ino that was given a quick nod by Sakura. Both of them returned the books they were supposed to read to their respective shelves. Something is really more important rather than books, she thought. Sakura waved goodbye to the friendly librarian as Ino held her hand.

They were still laughing when they entered the café until they were seated. Sakura was a bit puzzled on how Ino acts. She had been laughing and laughing and laughing, as if not being tired at all. She stared her for a minute and saw how grateful she is for meeting her once again. With that, Sakura beamed enthusiastically with her.

"So, how's life?" started Ino as she sipped her cup of cappuccino.

"Just like it used to be. I still have to meet deadlines and other stuffs," Sakura replied with outmost hatred and anger. She plainly stared at her mug of black coffee and waited for her answer. But to her surprise, Ino just laughed out. Her face started to turn red as Sakura stared her weirdly. "Did I said something funny?"

"The last time you complained about your life was when we're about to graduate. And look at you now; you're still the girl I met way back. You never changed." Ino was still laughing when Sakura laughed with her. It was Sakura's fifteenth birthday since they last laughed like that.

Their talk went on hours as Ino continued to laugh while Sakura jolts on every problem she has. Ino still sticks on her conclusion that Sakura never really changed. Her physical appearance did but the rest, it's still the crybaby she used to be.

On the contrary, from Sakura's perspective, Ino did changed. She's not the simple girl she used to know. She was sophisticated in a sense that she always has poise and composure. She had grown tall and slim, and even envies her hair. She was also witty way back. And she used to give her puzzles that will technically drive you to nuts.

"Oh, tell me about your new book. Please," Ino begged but Sakura insisted.

"It'll be a surprise! Well-known authors like me don't give away hints to their new books," she smiled. Ino just frowned.

"So, where are you staying?"

"It's not far from here. My editor wants me to live here," Sakura explained. "He wants me to be motivated by my surroundings," she added. Ino's eyes dazzled when Sakura told her about her ups and downs in being a writer, there were times when pressure affects her writing. Sometimes, her works were being rejected too after thinking for it for about two months. "There is also an instance where my ed rejected three of my books in a row! And I don't get a pay in that!"

Ino became excited again before she hugged her friend. "I'm proud of you!" she exclaimed as she took the last sip of her coffee.

They talked about their lives for the next hour, where they decided to take their lunch in the same café. Ino told Sakura that she's been studying until now to be a doctor. She just had her semester break so she unfalteringly went to the library for some reviews.

"Hinata-chan is still studying. She wants to take up business management. And Naruto's reviewing for his upcoming board exams," narrated Ino as Sakura grinned expectedly with every name she mentions. "Shikamaru already has his job but he doesn't want to tell me what or where he's working. Neji-san is the most successful of them all. He owns now a company that he inherited from his parents. Isn't that great?"

"But he hasn't told us about that, right? I hope I have parents with companies everywhere, just like Neji so I won't be writing miserably here," whispered Sakura. Truly, Neji had been the most stylish from them all. He used to talk about business stuffs but neither anyone of them imagined that he'll be able to put up a company for that manner.

"Hey, cheer up! Neji-san envies you because you are able to publish books! All of us envy you! We all think that you are the one who's happy now. You see, being a heir is not that easy!" explained Ino. But Sakura's face just fell.

"I wonder if I forgot someone," murmured Ino. "I think that's it!"

Sakura was happy that she met Ino again. It's not just coincidence to see a friend in the middle of a library in an eminent city. It's more of fate, especially when the two are bound to meet sooner or later. At this moment of glee, Sakura remembered Sasuke out of nowhere.

She asserted for a while before she told Ino about it. "Are you going to believe me if I tell you Sasuke's here?"

Ino was about to drink her mango juice when her eyes widened with shock. After an hour when she finished her cup, they decided to order drinks again. She placed her glass beside her before she was able to utter a word. "You mean Uchiha Sasuke?" she repeated. "You really are kidding." Ino started to nod her head as if Sakura had said nothing.

She expected this kind of reaction. Who would think that their ex-classmate way back in grade school is here? I mean, he's not just an ordinary ex-classmate. He's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular boy in their class, the boy who seemed so distant yet so cheerful when he's with them, the boy who unwieldy left after their graduation day.

"No, I'm not kidding, Ino." Sakura said plainly. "Does it sound that I am?"

Ino didn't just stared to her with astonishment. She even stood up from where she was seated before contemplating everything. "No way…" she exclaimed as moved her head from left to right. "No way, Sakura," she repeated but Sakura just stared at her.

Ino then realized she was acting awkwardly in public so she calmed herself and took her seat again. She's still waiting for Sakura to take back what she said but Sakura's eyes remained fixed at her. "You mean… Have you met him?" she asked excitedly.

"No, not yet…" Sakura replied, almost giving out a heavy sigh.

"Then how did you know he was here?"

"I was able to chat with him, you know." Sakura answered calmly as if not expecting another question from her. She never assumed Ino to believe her, and just as Sasuke said in one of their conversations, Internet is really a big crap and she can't trust anyone.

"How? Where?" Ino almost broke out if it wasn't for Sakura's stillness. She's even excited to see him too! And she's not the type that denies her affection for someone she really liked most. Ino's aware that once, when they were having their field trip way back, she was attracted by the powerful aura of that boy. But she never had the courage to tell him. And that's the reason why she regretted every single moment she should've told him.

"It's a very long story. But we will be meeting tomorrow at the Music Factory," Sakura said.

"Oh my god! Can I come?" she asked impatiently to Sakura.

She just gave her a curt nod. Three is not really crowd for Sakura, and the bigger the better it would turn out to be. And besides, Ino was their friend too and it would be too selfish to her part if she won't invite her up. Ino giggled in excitement before she was able to speak.

"Thanks, Sakura!" She almost squeezed Sakura with joy. She can't believe that she'll be meeting Sasuke, after so many years.

"I'll be wearing a pink dress," Sakura interrupted. "Sasuke said he'd be in blue."

"Okay! But what will I wear?" Ino asked. She had not been that self-conscious when it comes to clothes but this is Sasuke! "Would it be nice if I'll wear a pink shirt too?"

Sakura gave another nod as she smiled to her friend.

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

It's already 7:30 when Sakura reached her compartment. Ino asked her if she could help her in shopping for the dress she'll wear tomorrow. She can't help but to smile as her friend became so excited about the meeting. Well, she can't blame her. Even she's thrilled that's why she let herself being carried away by Ino. Perhaps, the meeting would not turn up any better if she hadn't told her about their it. And Ino's initial reaction made Sakura feel contented. She can still remember when they were in the mall, she can't even resist to buy a new pink shirt.

Sakura tried to rest herself on her bed but she's unable to sleep. It had been a draining day for her, yet her mind didn't came to break. There's something ringing inside her head though she tried to ignore it, it kept on coming back.

She gave a deep sigh before she went to the bathroom to have a nice bath. That would be the only mean to overcome this sickness she felt. The warm water caressed her muscles but that didn't gave her mind what it needs. She looked at her hands for a minute. But she only ends up feeling a bit guilty, and blameworthy without sense. The highways inside her head are starting to build up a traffic jam and Sakura can't seem to just ignore it. She sank her body deeper to her tub and stared at the bubbles.

"What now? You must be happy because you met Ino again. She had been your best friend, you share thoughts and problems, and she's more that what meets your eye. So why are you having these crazy stuffs in your head?" Sakura can't help but the talk to herself, but her advises don't seem to fit.

Sakura was aware that Ino had a little 'crush' on her Sasuke when they were still young. And that's the reason why once they fought. "But it was just a simple and petty one. And besides, that won't mean that she'll automatically have him." And would be totally impolite if she haven't told her that. She's her best friend! There were times when she thought she could just breakdown and cry but she's there to help her. Isn't that enough to trust someone she really used to know?

But Sakura can't cheat herself this time. She was supposed to meet the guy of her dreams, the guy she secretly love, and that won't be ruined especially with her best friend around. 'You should've told Ino that your going to meet up with Sasuke. I bet you'll regret it!' That voice inside her head started to dominate her again. It's not right to be selfish and if that's it, why does she have to worry?

"I know Sasuke won't mind…"

Her mind started to dictate things to her. Confusion filled her head as she clasped her hands. 'But what if it won't end up as you expected? What if Sasuke fell for her? And it'll be all because of you. Can't you see it? You already lost Sasuke once, so, do you want to happen that again?'

"I'm really going insane! Who would think something like that particularly to a best friend?" Sakura scratched her head fervently before she splashed her face with warm water, thinking that would cease her unwanted perceptions. "Besides, Sasuke won't do that…"

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**Jersey-07: **Hi there

Sakura was eating a donut when a message just popped out on her screen. She was supposed to research something about her topic in her new novel so she connected to the Internet. And she must really exert effort at this one because of her 'inspiration' and she can't afford this one to be rejected, you know, Christmas is fast approaching, she must make sure that she has something to spend in during this yuletide season.

She felt her heart stopped from its beating as she read the words. Tomorrow is Saturday, meaning, they would have to meet. _But don't forget Ino, she'll be joining us._ Sakura felt a curl upon her stomach as she mentioned the words _Ino_ and _joining._

**Myx-Writer: **Hello

Yeah, right. This is what all she could say. Almost every minute, she had been waiting for this kind of conversation but here she was, just typing a simple hello… Then, she just crossed her legs into her chair as she waited for his reply.

**Jersey-07: **Tomorrow is Saturday

**Myx-Writer: **Yeah, I know

**Myx-Writer: **I've been looking forward in it!

**Jersey-07: **Me too

**Jersey-07: **I hope this time it won't fail

**Myx-Writer: **I bet it won't

**Myx-Writer: **Anyway, do you remember Yamanaka Ino?

**Myx-Writer: **That blonde girl that we used to play with?

**Jersey-07: **Oh, Ino, why?

**Myx-Writer: **You see, I meet her when I was in the library and I spent the whole day with her. We ate in a nearby café and I enjoyed her company. And I've also told her about you.

**Myx-Writer: **And…

**Jersey-07: **And?

**Myx-Writer: **And I asked her if she wants to come into our meeting in the Music Factory. If that's okay with you…

**Jersey-07: **That would be great!

Okay, Sakura had never expected this kind of reaction. _That would be great!_ Yeah, fine. Something is telling her that at this particular time of the day, she made two decisions she would regret. One, when she told Ino something about Sasuke and their meeting. Two, when she told Sasuke about Ino. But what's with those two?

She pouted silently in front of the computer screen. She tried to tap the keyboard to let out a reply, but something's paralyzing her, making Sakura unable to respond. She reverted her thoughts by staring at the nearby window. It's snowing. _Of course, it's snowing! It's just a few weeks before Christmas. _And her mind started to dictate what's happening around her again.

An exasperated sigh escaped from Sakura's mouth. Her never-ending drowning-into-her-dreams habit began. She rested her chin on the table, her arms crossed and half-hiding her face, her eyes fixed on the window. She felt a bit frustrated and at the same time, she felt a heavy burden resting on her shoulders. Ino always had that crush thing on Sasuke, Sakura knows that. But it really hurts being stuck in the middle of the both of them.

Sakura was aware that Sasuke doesn't have feelings to Ino, but at the same time, she also knows that he doesn't have feelings for her either. It's just… It's just because things are so complicated nowadays! Just like in a typical novel. If the first line of a story starts with 'and they lived happily ever after', it would be dull and boring. There won't be any trills. But the problem arouses in that. Ironically, if so many trills hinder a love story, they won't basically end up living together happily. Why is that when she starts to think, her mind reverts all advises and counseling that are present in her works?

Isn't that it's better to lose your pride over the one you truly love, than to lose your loved one over your useless pride? Then why can't she have the guts to tell him how much she loves him? On one of her books, she wrote that happiness only lies for those who cry, those who are hurt, those who have searched and those who have tried, for only they can appreciate the importance of the people who have touched their lives. But how come she doesn't feel that certain happiness; instead, it's emptiness, guilt and regression.

"But I like him. I really like him," she said as tears ran down her face.

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

Sakura tried to open her eyes as a glint of sunlight penetrated her face. Her head terribly hurts and her vision went blur. She felt a bit nauseous when she remembered what happened yesterday. She slowly pushed herself away from the monitor and noticed that it's already 6:10 AM.

"What happened here?" she asked herself. Her computer screen went black but she was certain that it was in stand-by mode. Her arms were numb, maybe because she slept unto it. Sakura was not aware of what really went down yesterday, all she knew was that her head was starting to contract migraine. When she accidentally moved the mouse, the monitor initiated and began to display distorted letters. She rubbed her eyes and felt that they were hot before she was able to read what's written in it.

**Buzz!**

**Jersey-07: **Hey, what happened?

**Jersey-07:** Hello? Still there?

**Jersey-07: **Are you mad?

**Jersey-07: **Have I offended you or something?

**Jersey-07: **What?

**Jersey-07: **I bet you fell asleep! :D Hey!

**Jersey-07: **Okay, I give up! Sorry, if there's something I said… whatever…

**Buzz!**

**Jersey-07: **I'll be waiting until 2 AM, if you won't give me a reply… I'll…

**Jersey-07: **That's it! I'll cut this one off if you won't reply.

Sakura was petrified from where she was seated. So, that's it. Everything went back to her remembrance. She must doze asleep in the middle of her hysteria. And that would be leaving Sasuke on air for the whole night! She checked the status of her connection and learned that her Internet was running for 9 hours! Her hands started to sweat and she can't even move a finger. Maybe it's because the numbness that resulted from the pillowing of it for the whole night. Sakura read Sasuke's messages again, then again. She kept on reading it until she committed every word to memory. She was tempted to reply, but in the lower left, it wrote:

_**Jersey-07 has signed off.**_

What if he got really mad at her? Anyone would be offended in her action last night. What if he became used up and his patience started to wear off towards her? What if it was he who got offended in the end? What if Sasuke won't come at the Music Factory at seven because of what she's done? What if he got too fed up that he'd block her? What if he was so annoyed that he won't chat with her anymore? What if… what would happen if… what would happen if he just wouldn't reply, just like what she had done last night?

But it's not her fault. Okay, she fell into a deep sleep, but it wasn't her idea to leave Sasuke alone in the chat room. If only she knew, she hadn't thought of Ino herself in the first place! _That's it! I'll cut this one off if you won't reply._ What does that mean?

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**mE:** Yay! Chapter 4 is finished! But I haven't started the next one yet. Maybe I'll update after a week. And thanks for those who reviewed. Uhm, my curiosity is just burning up to that one who reviewed me in the pen name of **Anonymous**. Whoah, I can say that he/she/it/whatever O.o paid so much attention in that particular chapter! I have also thought of how my story would really go, meaning, I have the flow already in my control! I don't know if I can drag this one to have ten chapters or more, but I'm itching to write chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

You Got Mail  
By Misty Raia 

**mE: **Oh, I decided to put some twist! I love pink! I love pink! Yay! And they met! Yay! Anyway, I'm reviewing for my exams! Wish me luck!

**pReViOuSLy: **

But it's not her fault. Okay, she fell into a deep sleep, but it wasn't her idea to leave Sasuke alone in the chat room. If only she knew, she hadn't thought of Ino herself in the first place! _That's it! I'll cut this one off if you won't reply._ What does that mean?

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

It was about 8 quarter when Ino phoned her. Sakura fell into a dreary sleep again, unable to answer her wireless phone immediately. She felt that she was dragging herself towards the table near her bed for it. And that was a really tough job, now that her head stings painfully. She was able to utter a soft hello, and she could tell that Ino was as excited as ever by the atmosphere of her breathing. She felt her fingers that held the receiver upright beginning to get numb, her voice turned to be really hoarse, and she almost felt that she was about to vomit.

"Sakura, are you all right?" her friend asked thoughtfully, as though she was able to see her position right now.

She started to think of a nice reason why she sounded ailing this morning. Contrary to how she acted yesterday, she felt really awful. And that made Ino's behavior change. Of course, Sakura knows that she called because she's damn too thrilled about what will happen at 7 but she didn't want her to worry. "I over-slept…" she meekly replied.

Sakura now felt that Ino was just plain concerned for her. After all, she had been her friend, meaning, she knows when she's sick, or ill, or what. She was also able to tell whether something's bothering her, and this would be the right time for that. But, she didn't also want her to feel as though she didn't want to carry her at their meet-up thing with Sasuke. There's really a side of her that wanted to shout that thought into the receiver but she must learn how to control herself. Let alone that she didn't want her to be offended. It's just that she doesn't want to repeat what happened last night. That would be too much, way TOO MUCH.

"Are you fine? Are you feeling well? Did you take your breakfast? Do you want me to drive there? Is there anything that bothers you? Is there something I can help?" It went really fast and Sakura felt a bit guilty on what she just thought a while ago. Maybe Ino was more disturbed about her situation than what'll be happening later. And she sounded as protective and as caring as ever, which made her fell well at the instance.

After a while, Sakura managed to turn her breath evenly, and the pain in her head ceased out. And it was all thanks to Ino who unconditionally told her to calm down and try not to mess things up. It couldn't be the best, but it's the only thing they could do.

When Ino made sure that Sakura's thoughts and perceptions were stable, she told her the reason she called. "I can't really contain this feeling when you told me about Sasuke…" she started. Sakura's eyebrow winched upward upon hearing that. _Was she going to blurt it out how much he likes him? Oh, no! This is bad!_ This is what she fears and now that this time came, she's certain that there's no taking back. _But maybe you're just exaggerating?_

And her instincts were right! "I told all of 'em, meaning Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen, everyone, about the meeting so… You know… When Kakashi heard of this, as an initial reaction of an adviser, and as common sense and logic dictates, he became excited… And he decided to have a sort of reunion at the Music Factory…" Ino's voice was rather flat, trying to catch any sound Sakura made. Silence followed and Ino felt uncomfortable. "I know that would be rude in your part because it was supposed to be a you-and-Sasuke date. But if you want, I'll cancel that one. Or you could sit away from our table. It's just that I wasn't able to control my mouth and this is what happened…" She paused for a few seconds before Sakura heard a sigh.

"But if you really don't like that idea, I can postpone it. After all, it was my idea at the first place…"

"Did you said that you just called a reunion for all of us?" asked Sakura.

Ino let out another sigh before she replied a weak yes, and that would be much better than not responding at all.

_Reunion? _Flashes of memories way back when they were in grade school flickered to her mind. It's as if a VCD just played by itself and started to show scenes that happened ten years back. In Sakura's point of view, the greatest years of her life was when they were just in grade 2, 3… "Reunion?" she repeated. Since when did she have this habit of repeating words when she seemed not to grasp the right thing she was about to say? Ah! _Sasuke!_

"Sakura, please… I promise we won't bother both of you. And I can tell them that I decided to change the venue and meet some place else…"

Sakura beamed enthusiastically, as if Ino could see her wide-open mouth. "Ohh! That's the best thing you can think off!" Yay! She was able to say the right word! And for the first time also, she felt this old feeling that she can't explain. At seven o'clock, she'll be able to chat with her classmates, telling how her life went on, and how she was able to survive everything…

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

At 6:45 PM, Sakura was already prepared. She's wearing a pink blouse with prints of butterflies, pink butterflies. And a skirt with pink lines at the side is what she got from her closet. Before she stared herself at the mirror, she asked herself whether she would tie her hair up, or she'll just let it down. She tried to tie her hair but then, she decided that it's better to look simpler. Her earrings were pink butterflies, which match up her entire outfit. _Since when did she have this desire into stuffs that were anemic red?_

She grinned in front of the mirror and after she gave all her finishing touches, she immediately reached her beanbag before exiting at her apartment's door. Sakura descended down the stairs and she happily opened up the gate. It's 6:50, she might as well hurry up or she'll be late.

"Hi!"

Sakura was dazzled with surprise. There, in front of her, standing at the outskirt of the gate, was Hyuuga Neji. She stared him at awe before she was able to greet him back. "I'm here to pick you up," he said, as if guessing what Sakura pinned in her mind. She nodded vigorously and smiles before the Hyuuga opened the flap of his car. She learned that Neji had been waiting for almost half an hour, but he never had that courage to tap the doorbell or to even knock.

Since when did she last saw him? Graduation? Retreat? Sakura can't seem to remember because the only classmate she had to meet in her high school years was Ino. But she knows that he really changed. And she also kept in mind that he was a business tycoon. At the car's digital clock, it read 06:55. They're going to be late!

"How are you doing now?" he asked, as the traffic jam started to build up. Sakura looked at him for a minute before she was able to give out a reply.

"I am working for my new novel now. I'm still at the beginning so I can't tell you how it will go," Sakura answered before she smiled. "Do you think we will get there at 7?" She's been growing too impatient especially that it's Sasuke that's waiting, and not some other hideous guy.

The Hyuuga sighed for that instance and shook his head. "I don't think so… Damn this traffic!"

So, they wont be able to make it on time, Sakura thought. She swung her head and looked at the car's window. There were buildings, and buildings and a whole lot of buildings! But what's much more attractive are the lights. Car lights, window lights, billboard lights… They come in blue, red, yellow, green, purple… Her eyes glittered at them but their car doesn't seem to move even for just an inch after 5 minutes. It's already 7 o'clock and she's late! Why does she have to spend more time in the bathroom this time?

"That's it! We're late," blurted Neji as he sighed again.

Sakura played with her fingers before she sighed too. "I know it's my fault… I shouldn't have wasted time. If only I knew that you were waiting for me outside at 6:15, and if I only I knew that a big traffic jam was ahead…" She tapped her head awkwardly and pouted meekly. "I heard you're managing a very large company, how's it doing?"

Neji just smirked invisibly. "It's going pretty well," he answered. But he really meant _it's going really well!_ With a lot of those investments and other business stuffs, their company is technically ranking in the top five most built-up companies in whole Japan! So, he mustn't blurt all of these to her, not now. "It's a good thing I was able to take a leave for this reunion. It was Ino who called me up…"

"She told me that," interrupted Sakura. Actually, Ino told her that she phoned everybody, so… Okay, you got the idea! "I think this would be gr---" Sakura almost stopped her breathing as her cell phone began to ring. Her beanbag vibrated for a few times before she answered it up. "Ino…? Yes, I'm with him… We're stuck in the traffic… I don't know… I think we're going to be late… Yeah…" She nods at every reply she makes while Neji stared at her. "Neji, do you think we'll be able to get there at what time?"

He blinked before he said that maybe, or the earliest time they could arrive was 7:30. Sakura sighed and told Ino that they're going to be really really late! "Kakashi is not yet here! Damn that adviser! Anyway, Sasuke's here with us!" Sakura froze from where she was seated, and her face became pale. The mention of his name sends shivers to her fingertips. Her heart hammered faster, and she can hear the rhythmic beat it creates. Its as if she would be dropping her phone down at any minute. "He arrived here at 6:45, and he was really shocked! But I have to excuse myself to the bathroom to call you so I left Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Choji, Shino, Lee, and Sasuke there. And oh! Did I tell you how cute he really was?"

Sakura knows that Neji can hear their conversation because her speaker was turned on, but she doesn't care about that now. Sasuke was already there, meaning, she's just a few minutes away from him… _Geez, what am I thinking?_ She doesn't know whether she'll react by saying how glad she was that he's there or by just merely chuckling. What now?

Her unusual trip to dreamland again was interrupted by Ino when she told her that she has to go back to them. But she will tell Sasuke that Sakura will be a bit late. She thanked her for calling her before she ended Ino's call. The moment she hanged up, the car started moving, I can say a few meters, but that didn't even help. Her mind now was focused on Sasuke. After all, he came…

_It'll be a lot better to just walk, _thought Sakura. For god's sake, she can walk faster than this damn car. But that would be really impolite for he Hyuuga's part because he did fetched her and that was a big deal to her. She stared uncomfortably to him, trying to find traces of irritation and annoyance because of the traffic in his face, only to find out that he's been wearing that plain look on his visage. She began drumming her fingers in the window as she gazed at the Christmas lights and giant Christmas trees all over the sidewalk.

And agonizing as it was, they were able to make it. To be specific, they arrived at exactly 7:35. Well, not bad, at least they weren't the last to arrive. Let me guess, their beloved adviser was not here yet. And they doubt whether he will be really coming.

Neji had to park the car before they were able to get in. The moment she stepped at the Music Factory, her heart resounded an irregular beat. She stretched her skirt unevenly, a bad inclination she does whenever she's nervous. A number of consecutive slabs beside the billiard tables were making rather silly noises, and she can tell that these are where Ino and the others were seated. She didn't want to scan everyone who was seated there, for she's afraid that she might see him.

_Yeah, he's wearing a blue shirt…_ Sakura's body quivered as they made their way to the tables. There's a lot of laughing and taunting and laughing again. When Ino called her an hour ago, she told her that they were just seven, or eight, but now, they occupy almost ten seats. They were really busy chatting when Ino saw Neji and Sakura.

"Hey! You made it!" she interrupted as the ten heads in the table faced them. They stopped what they're doing and grinned earnestly at both of them. Ino pulled two more seats and the two joined the group. Sakura became more nervous at this time, she's afraid of looking around, and so far, the only people she was able to notice are Ino, and Hinata, for she was seated beside her. She placed her hands in her lap as Ino happily introduced her to their classmates.

She began grinning at anyone who admired her for her books, especially Aburame Shino, who turned out to be one of those rabid fans that kept on bugging her through mails. "I use pen names so you won't recognize me…" he said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Really? Anyway… There's Shikamaru," interrupted Ino as she eyed the guy who was sitting beside her. "And he's the only one who thinks this reunion is nothing but troublesome." Everyone nearly laughed at her as Shikamaru pouted and started his troublesome speech. They chuckled for the second time, but Sakura just tapped her fingers on the desk, keeping her eyes low, for she might lock her gaze to him. She occasionally beams to Hinata, trying to be as natural as ever. _Damn, I can't go on like this…_ Of course she can't. Sooner or later she'll be able to see Sasuke again, and she doesn't have anything to make it stop.

She stared Ino again as she told them about Shikamaru's laziness and what-so-ever stuffs. Sakura felt a bit uneasy and the tapping on the table became faster. "Shikamaru has always been like that, isn't he?" Sakura asked as all of the ten pairs of eyes were locked into her. That was the first sentence she was able to say at this whole reunion thing. I mean, she was able to utter a couple of words and laugh. It's as if as a writer, her opinions were not really being taken for granted. "Right?" Sakura added as she looked at all of them. And there, she saw him. She nearly froze. He's seated at the farthest side of the table with Naruto. He too was looking at her.

_Wait a minute! What's that jerk doing here?_ She felt that her eyebrow winced. _What's he doing here?_ Her mind started to swirl counterclockwise, and after a minute, it went clockwise. Ino, which was interrupted by Sakura's astonishment, turned to look at where Sakura was staring and smiled satisfactorily.

"And that's Sasuke!"

Everything nearly stopped and she felt her mouth gapped open. The guy just stared at her perplexedly. Confusion filled her up as she looked at him. _That can't be! He won't be Sasuke…_ But Ino won't definitely lie to her, ever. _So… after all, this guy…_ Her thoughts spun again and the feelings she felt the day she met him returned. _Anyway I was waiting for you till five at the park, _this is what he replied in one of their talks. Sakura can merely believe it. So, that's what her head started bugging the moment she saw him. But… But why? Why hasn't she recognized him? Why didn't he _recognize _her? How could that be? She lifted her head once more to get a glimpse of him, and that's when her mind rested into its unusual clamor.

Why hasn't she recognized him? That question kept on haunting her. Was she that preoccupied that she wasn't able to… to even remember him? But that's impossible, really impossible. She took time to register his face and that's when she was convinced that he's really Sasuke. If only she knew… If only…

"Yo!" Everyone nearly jumped from where they were seated as their ever-late adviser popped out of nowhere. Even Sakura was snapped back to reality from all the pondering she's doing. She managed to steal a gaze from Sasuke, who was also looking expectantly to their newly arrived teacher. She felt a sigh releasing in her mouth, if only she could turn everything back to where they even first met, that would be even great. But… She knows he's as confused as she was, and they might end up not talking to each other if that would be the case. And it sends shivers to her spine as she remembered how awkward and immature she acted in the meet-up at the park…

"You're late!" they all uttered in unison except for Sakura. Naruto pouted silently on the table as he mumbled how long he's been waiting for all of them. Well, he was the first to come and to his bombshell, it was Sasuke that came shortly after him. Sasuke, who was ever confused why Naruto was there, explained that he was supposed to have a sort of a date. Anyway, back to the story…

As he had always done, he made those speeches how he was lost in the road of life and when he was halfway there, he stumbled upon a black cat so he has to find another route to avoid bad luck. "Yeah, yeah, I haven't heard that lame excuse since forever and I'm still glad about that," Shino whispered but he made sure that Hinata and Kiba were able to hear it.

And before Kakashi would be able to pick another excuse, they decided to order their food. Ino volunteered that she'll be the one to call the waiter, but that doesn't mean that she has to pay. As if a thunder struck them all, they eyed Kakashi who was happily preparing to sit down. "Since you let us wait until our eyes popped out, it's gonna be your treat!" Naruto pointed his finger to him as he stood from his seat. Everyone affirmatively chorused as the teacher sweat dropped.

The menus started arriving and after a minute, they were all set to order. Sakura moved the menu at the level that she would be able to look at Sasuke and at the same time, be able to hide her face if she's caught. Her hands were still trembling but she was proficient in hiding her emotions. She eyed the name of the cuisine as she decided to pick up Lasagna. She's still full from the snack she took a while ago and doesn't have the feeling to eat more than that. _Orange juice, mango juice, pineapple juice, APPLE JUICE!_ She lowered her menu a bit to the extent that she was able to take a look at Sasuke, who was at that time disturbed by how the dobe complained for not including ramen by their list of foodstuffs.

The waiter came back after two minutes to pick up their orders. Kakashi was the first one to order, since he decided that he wouldn't be able to get away with his radical students, so it'd be his treat, fine, fine. One by one, they gave their orders. Sakura felt a bit shy as she said that her beverage would be an apple juice. She didn't bother to look at Sasuke for the fear that she might turn beet-red. When it was Sasuke's turn, he told them that he was a bit undecided.

"Just pick up anything!" Kakashi tormented as he consulted his wallet, his eyes nearly watering.

And it was a rather long night for all of them. When they began eating, each one of them was given a chance to tell or say anything and everything he/she wants to share. They played janken to determine who'll come first and after a few tries and elimination, it was Shikamaru who landed the first, since he was too lazy to even mess with this kind of situation, and Kakashi being the last.

"Well, it really explains that I'm a janken genius!" he praised himself, but to his dismay, no one ever noticed that. Everyone got tired of Shikamaru's troublesome stuffs and decided to move on the next. As expected from Neji, he would speak about his outnumbered buildings and other business matters. TenTen got to speak about her hair buns, and how she was able to preserve it until now. Choji shared something about the way he felt about the taste of the food in this restaurant. Naruto? Blah blah blah blah, then a bit blah blah blah again. Hinata, poking her fingers, told them that she couldn't think of anything else to share. Okay, Shino said that he hasn't _really_ changed but he was doing a bit of painting this time. Ino just shared something about her studies, Sakura shared how she felt while she's writing, and Kiba was happy that he got a new puppy. Sasuke said he just arrived from U.S. (where everyone was really shocked). And it was Kakashi who wrapped it up as he told them about the new issue of the Icha Icha Paradise.

"Do you really have to tell us that?" asked Neji as-a-matter-of-factly. Well, everyone agreed to him and went unusually to eating their food. 'But, who would think that he's Sasuke, anyway?' she thought. And it's a shame for not recognizing him. Maybe that's what he thinks too, yet… It's just that it's really bad for both of them. Not mentioning that Sakura was very much annoyed on the way he acts.

At about 8:30, the group started to squander off. Shikamaru was so tired that Ino and Choji have to assist him while going out. Naruto decided that he'd stalk Kakashi to discover nasty secrets about his road of life and other stuffs. Sakura rather thought that she'd drop into a bookstore to buy some books, though Neji offered her a ride. Kiba and Shino escorted Hinata while Lee and TenTen left the bistro. All that was left was Sasuke, who was thinking rather deeply than usual.

If he had known from the start that she's Sakura, then they won't need to set up another meeting. And that's the sole reason why he hasn't got the guts to even look at her eyes. Is he that dumb that he forgot how she even looks? Dammit! He pocketed her hands as he exited the Music Factory. But she occupied his thoughts in many ways. So, that's why he had this sudden _change_ in attitude these days. And he knows there was something in that girl that he can't seem to remember, and he even thought of her for almost a day. In short… in short… _Geez! What am I thinking?_

For all the people in the whole world, why…? Sasuke scratched his head, a habit he barely even does. If that's so, why did he call that a habit? Anyway, he began streaming at the sidewalk. His head was bowed, and he was starring at his feet as he makes a step further. He even needs to cancel one of his performances for him to be able to get there, expecting to meet his childhood friends, Sakura and Ino, only to find out that a reunion was bound to happen. But he doesn't regret that in a different perspective, who anyway didn't want to see your grade school classmates?

He stared at the streetlights he passed by. It's a good thing Sasuke brought a jacket with him. And why on hell was he walking? He got his car waiting for him at the parking lot, and his keys were in his pockets, why settle in walking? After all, he's not used to squander at the depths of the night without his car. What if a crazed fanatic saw him? As his spine shivered at that thought, he noticed an empty can of Coca-Cola lying impassively at the corner of the road. Sasuke began kicking it, just following wherever it rolls into.

Well, he can't blame himself. It's just that he had nothing to do, and he was really dozed up at everything that happened. Imagine not being able to talk to the person, who turned up also as the reason, why he was there at the Music Factory in the first place. And what was he doing now?

The sound of the tin can being hit was the only echo that he hears. Nothing. No horning that comes from the cars passing by, no screeching, no, not even a single sound. He tapped his hands inside his pocket and drummed a tune of one of his favorite gigs. A minute, an hour passed, but he was unaware where he was headed. After all, he can come back anytime he wants to, he can phone up his manager to fetch him at this instance. But Sasuke rather wants to be alone now. Even though how weird it was, he thinks that would be the best thing he could do.

While he was in a verge of his thoughts and reality itself, Sasuke noticed that the empty soft drink could hit something rather than the flint it used to every time he kicked it. Before he could lift his head, he can already tell the person that was standing in front of him.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" asked Sakura in a rather worried tone. He smirked invisibly as he confirmed his guess. "And…" She really wants to say something, Sasuke can tell that, but at this point of time, he's not ready to hear about it.

"I was just hitting that stupid tin can."

Sasuke noticed that she was carrying a small paper bag from somewhere a bookstore before he faced his childhood friend after ten years. _But, oh, of course, their unexpected meetings were not counted._ "Did you know that once in my books, I wrote that certain incident at a certain character."

He was rather amazed from what he heard. Even the way she talked to him changed, compared on how she used to talk to him during the unexpected meet-up in the park, which was a bit barbaric.

"But in my story, the character who used to do that believes that a simple, empty, Coca-Cola can wasn't just as plain as it used to be. It takes him where his heart really was. And that didn't only happened once in his life, but twice!" Sakura doesn't have any intention to generalize that 'Sasuke has been following where his heart is', definitely not. But she can conclude that this is going to be a very long night.

-l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l- -l-

**mE: **This chapter sucks! But don't blame me! Blame those nagging teachers and test papers that I will be answering this week. Hehe. Yes, I'm a Filipina, for those who ask. Thanks for your e-mails on how the chapter would be going. Thanks! Yay! Chapter 6 is up by next week, and that would be a Christmas Special. But after that, I won't be able to update because I will be spending my Xmas vacation at my aunt's house. So, 'til here, folks! Yay! You would give me a review, right? I got a Physics term test tomorrow! My gosh! And to those who thought that my shcool was haunted by ghost, well, I think it's not! But there're few! Awooo! XD

Waaah! They're thinking the same thing!


End file.
